Our continuing objectives for the coming year are 1) to provide a program, facility, and staff for in-hospital and out-patient care of patients involved as subjects in research projects. The support for the program enables these projects be carried out with accuracy, under controlled conditions with provisions for special dietary requirements and cost effective laboratory analysis of specimens for selected assays; 2) to provide training and teaching in this facility for post graduate research fellows, residents and interns, medical students, staff nurses, dietitians, and as many other paramedical personnel as appropriate and to encourage the career development of potential clinical investigators; 3) to foster the dissemination of information concerning clinical research in the context of a program of continuing education and to promote interest in clinical investigation within the institution; 4) to contribute to the improvement of the quality of patient care by application of clinical research discoveries in the areas of diagnoses, treatment and health care delivery.